tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukiuta. Art Book (Drama) ~Senior Group Part~
) Yayoi Haru ( ) Shimotsuki Shun ( ) Fuduki Kai ( ) |romajisongtitle = Tsukiuta. Art Book (Drama) ~Nencho-gumi Hen~ |kanjisongtitle = ツキウタ。 アートブック (ドラマ) ~年長組編~ |englishsongtitle = Tsukiuta. Art Book (Drama) ~Senior Group Part~ |release = August 07, 2014 |previous1 = N/A |next1 = }} Translation 00:02 *Pouring tea* Haru: Here, the tea is done. Kai: Thank you, Haru. Come on, wake up, Shun. Shun: Mm… *yawn* So the tea is done. Thank you, Haru. Haru: Hajime and Shun, you two sure can found the time to sleep in the short time that we needed to prepare the tea, huh. Come on, Hajime. Shun has woken up so Hajime, you should wake up too. This is the last time. Hajime: Mmm…. I fell asleep… Good morning. Haru: Now when the leaders was somehow able to wake up, let’s start then, Kai. Kai: Yeah. Then, Tsukiuta Art Book special bonus: Aftertalk with the Nencho-gumi! *applause* Haru: Waaai~! Haru: That’s how it is. We’re now in Tsukino production dorms in Gravi’s share room. We have just finished having our pictures taken, which will reach you, audiences, in the form of illustrations in the Art Book. Kai: One for one person, twelve for the guys alone. Taking, taking and continue to take and choose one that will be put in the Art Book. As you guys take your time enjoying it, right now we're gathering to hold an after talk, or maybe I should call it a simple meeting, before we return to our own rooms. Shun: It was really fun today, lately we have received more offers on the solo works or ones done with our respective combis, so it’s been a while since all the twelve of us works together. Hajime: That’s true. It’s happen a few times that we met Procella in the studio but it’s never been so that we get to be together since the morning. Watching Procella doing their work was kind of interesting. Shun: Ehehe! Me too. To be able to watch how Hajime works and how Gravi’s work, it made me really happy. Kai: You sure made it easy to understand that you were empashising about your own pleasure there. Haru: Ahaha… Shun: I’m sure that adjusting the schedules was tough. We need to be thankful for Kanade and Dai who worked hard. Hajime: Yeah. But… *yawn* I’m sure tired. Haru: You seem to be sleepy. If you think about it, we've been confined in the studio for about 18 hours since the morning. No wonder that you’re tired. Kai: Even if that wasn't the case, Hajime normally is always the busiest out of all of us. Not only that he manage to follow his hellish schedule, but he's also watching over everyone's photoshots, so of course he would get tired. Haru: Here, to keep yourself awake, have some tea. That’s why I told you it's okay to take it easy in the waiting room when it's not the time for your own photoshot, Leader. Hajime: Yes, yes, I got it. That was me being selfish. However, this time we're creating a compilation work, so I wanted to watch over the process. Kai: It’s not like I don’t get your feelings. Shun: Even if you say so, don’t overwork yourself, Hajime. Doing your work as a leader and taking care of the solos so it’s an obvious thing that you get tired. I heard that as a reward for your hard work until today, tomorrow and the day after it you'll have day-offs for the first time in a long while. It’s the result of Kanade’s hard work of adjusting your schedule, so take your time and rest. Destroying your own health isn’t good either. Hajime: Shun… Shun: Ehehe! As your rival and the sibling unit, this is a request from Procellarum’s leader to Six Gravity’s leader. It wouldn't be fun to win without playing because the rival leader collapses from overwork. Hajime: That’s right. I’ll do so. Kai: Oooooh! Shun said strangely had said something good! Shun: Oh, Kai, the me who had managed to convince the busy Hajime is also quite busy so I’ll be resting together tomorrow~ Resting together with Hajime~ Kai: Rejected. You instant-killed your image as a good leader way too fast. Anyway, do your work. For you to work double as usual is no problem for you. Shun: Eeeeh~! Haru: Ahaha! Shun really loves Hajime, huh~ Shun: Ehehe! Of course! The reason I accepted the scouting offer was because of Hajime. Right now if you think that for Procella’s Shimotsuki Shun to exist, the existence of Mutsuki Hajime is essential……….. See~ Don’t you feel that it's destiny, Hajime~ Hajime: No, not really. Shun: COOOOOOL! SO COOOOOOOL!!!! Kai: You've came to the point that anything goes, huh. Aah, but, good timing. Before we can call this meeting over, we need to give our answers to two topics prepared by the agency. The first one is: “tell us the reason you accepted our scouting offer”. Shun: Aaah! Yes, yes! The reason I accepted the offer was because someone from the agency- Kai: Okay! We’ve already heard enough of Shun’s part so let’s go to the next one, let’s go to the next one! Let’s start from our respective leader, so... Hajime, go ahead. Hajime: Hm? Ah, me? The reason I got accepted the offer, huh… Haru: According to the notes, it's okay to answer with 'now that it's been awhile since we've debuted' kind of perspective. Seems like it's okay to give anwers that are different from when we just debuted and got interviewed about how we got scouted. There are things that can be seen only after some time had passed, after all. Hajime: I see… Hmm… In my case, I'd like to change something about myself, that’s my biggest reason, I think. I can't really explain about what this 'something' is, but... Anyway, before came to the point in life where I would be considered an adult, I'd like to see more of the outside world. Taking in new things, putting on more power, and above all, I want to see how far I can go. I think that's what kind of feeling I had back then. Haru: Right when we just debuted, you did tell me something like that. Hajime: Ah, because I found the wounded Kuroda, the President, who was his owner then had his eyes on me. As a result, I ended up getting you dragged this matter because I called you for help, so I thought I have the responsibility to explain it to you. Haru: I never thought of it as 'getting dragged' though... Kai: Ehehe! Oh! Then going with this flow, Haru, go ahead. Haru: Then, first, the thing that happened before I got scouted is just like what Hajime said. We're bound to this situation because we found Kuroda. Shun: And the President talked to you. Haru: Yes. Together with Hajime. The first thing I tought of when I got scouted was just a normal surprise like “I, debut as an idol?” Then, that shock calmed down and I somehow got interested. Until now I have no interest in this industry, but anyway it seems like I can experience many things and thought it'll be kind of interesting. If I have to say it now, it was a lighthearted feeling. Shun: Haru is curious about things after all, and that curiosity of yours is one of the reasons you're called 'Trivia King'. Haru: Ahaha! I get called in that way too. I’m honored. Actually, living in a dorm was pretty new for me, and because my family follow the latest trends, they were more excited about it than me. So they gave me a push in the back. Kai: Your little sister and your mother was interested in the entertainment industry. Haru: That’s right. Speak of which, we were in the middle of entrance exam period, so I did have things like school and future course to think about too. Kai: That’s obvious. The school you and Hajime enrolled in was an extremely prestigious preparatory high school after all. But in the end you accepted the offer. Haru: About that, listen to me here~ That Hajime, before I knew it turned out that he had accepted the offer, and only told me later that he intended to do well both in his study and showbiz works. We got offered to do it together, so it would be fine to discuss it with me before giving a reply. How cold. There's also some competitive feeling like “Then, I won't lose either!” too, I guess. Hajime: Really? Haru: Really, really. I know that there’s a lot I can’t do against the almighty king, but I won’t forget the feeling that I’m competing to you. Saying “competing” is a bit hardcore, I guess… Then, it's the feeling of having a friendly rivalry together. Hajime: Oh… I see. That’s nice. Thank you, Haru. Haru: You’re welcome. Then, the last one is Kai. Kai: Me? My thought is pretty close to Haru’s. Wanting to see all kind of things and do all kind of things, that was the basic of my thoughts and that was why I became a handyman. Hajime: A handyman... What kind of things do you do, specifically? Kai: I was really doing all kind of things. Repairing roads or carrying signboard to advertise a housing agency, or there are also normal daily part-time jobs, like searching for lost pets, or I also did some detective-like things like doing background investigation on kids who like to play around at night. Hm! All kind of things. Hajime: Heeeh~ Kai: By the way, did you guys ever do any part-time jobs? Shun: Never. Haru: Straightforward answer~ I used to help out a bit during the long breaks. Ours was a prep school, so we need permission if we want to do any part-time jobs, and yet there weren't many people who did it. Shun: It’s the same thing at my place. Everyone was into studying. Kai: What about Hajime? Hajime: I worked as a tutor for a short time and… I secretly did a bartender-like job too. Haru: Eh? What's with that? First time I hear about it! Hajime: It’s because it’s my first time saying it. Shun: And of course he's keeping it as a secret from the school. Hajime: Of course, I would be expelled if they found out. Well a lot happened. Haru: The list of things that I need to get information out of Hajime just keep adding up. Kai: What's with that? Kai: We strayed from the subject, but anyway I’m the same as Haru. Rather than saying that I entered the showbiz because I admired the industry, it's because I'm thinking that I can do a lot of things. To enrich my life experience, that’s why I accepted the offer. There were things like first love’s promise and romantic reasons, but talking about that is a bit embarrassing so I’ll leave that out here. Shun: I know it in a veeeeeeeery deep way though. Kai: Don’t say it. Then, let’s go to the next topic. Eeeh, the latest impression you have right now for every member. Should we start from me this time around? Shun: Yes, go ahead. Kai: Rui - He’s the one who grew up the most so watching him is fun. Iku - the manly guy with promising future. This impression will never change which is kind of awesome. You - Good at taking care of other people, a tsundere type. Personally, lately I'm having fun teasing him. Yoru - Has a relaxing aura about him, diligent, good at cooking, his cooking is really good. Shun - well, I'll count on you from now on too? Shun: Yeees! You can count on me. Just like Kai’s name, you're really a big hearted and gentle person, just like the ocean. Rui is like a cat, he’s starting to show himself lately. Iku is a serious and cute puppy. He’ll grow up and become a proper person. You - the stylish, attentive guy in charge of giving tsukkomi. Yoru - Serious and honest, a hard working child. I thiiiink~ Hajime: Surprisingly, you answered it seriously. Shun: Well that’s because it’s about our precious members. Just like Hajime. Ehehe! Hajime: I see. Shun: Yes, yes. Haru: The leaders are understanding each other. Then it’s Gravi’s turn. Starting form me... Kakeru - Mogu Mogu Kakerun. There’s many instances where he happens to be unlucky, but he has the strength to not lose against those things. Koi - Although people told him that he's 'unfortunate', he doesn't let it get to him, and he's a hard worker with a good focusing skills. If he continues like this, won't the day he graduate from bring unfortunate will come soon? Arata - A my paced guy. He’s impossible to read and it makes him interesting. Aoi-kun - He's honest, has a balanced sense of things, and is a kind child. Hajime is, just like I said before, someone I have a friendly rivalry feeling for, so that we won't lose against the younger ones, and so we can pull the younger ones with us - let's give our best, alright? Hajime: For me… Hm… Kakeru - grow up. Koi - Working hard. Arata - Make sure to look and walk forward. Aoi - take it easy and have fun. Haru - Roger! I'll count on you from now on too. Something like that… Kai: Hajime really just make brief comments. Hajime: It's fine, isn't it? Kai: Okay, okay, I didn’t say it was bad. Haru: Erh, with this we've come to an end with the topics, right? Shun: I was sleepy at first but after we started talking, I ended up wanting to talk instead. With the four of us chilling together and having idle fancies. It’s the kind of occassion I love the most. Haru: Ahaha! I like this kind of occassion too. A good tea and nice friends, it’s nice, right? Hajime: Lately, we get to be grouped together pretty often instead of with just members our own unit or combi, after all. Kai: “The leaders and the staff officers” is what we’re being called for by the younger guys, it seems like. Haru: What is that? I get the leaders, so then Kai and I are the staff officers, huh? It’s sounds somewhat evil. I don’t hate it though. Kai: Right. Okay! Then let’s try to make a plot of it next time. Haru: Making a plot, or also known as doing promotion works, right? Shun: I and Hajime are the leaders, huh. I feel honored to be able to stand in the same place. Hey, Hajime, looking at you shine makes me happy. As one of your fans, and as the leader of another group, I want you to show more, more of your shine to this world, and to me too. Hajime: Shun… Shun: Hm? Hajime: The same goes to you, right? Show me more of the peak you can reach. Take me, and the guys below us, to that peak. Shun: Ehehe! That’s right. Hajime, if you wish so, I'll do anything to grant that wish. Haru: The leaders are somehow getting along. Kai: Right, our leader too, when he puts on the face of a leader, also known as when he becomes 'the Charming Shun-sama', he becomes more reliable. Well, that’s why he is our leader, I guess. Shun: Ahahah! That’s how it is. Kai: Well now, we spent quite a nice time. Shall we end it soon? Haru: That’s right. After talk a.k.a the meeting ends here. Hajime, Kai, Shun, everyone; thank you for your hard work. *applause* Kai: Thank you for your hard work. Shun: To all the listeners, thank you for hanging out with us until the end. See you. Hajime: Please treat us Six Gravity and Procellarum well from now on too. See you again. External links *Nadapan - Translation Category:Mutsuki Hajime (mini-dramas) Category:Yayoi Haru (mini-dramas) Category:Shimotsuki Shun (mini-dramas) Category:Fuduki Kai (mini-dramas)